Tetsuya Kuroko/Image Gallery
Tetsuya Kuroko.png|Kuroko in the beginning of the series Kuroko.png|Tetsuya Kuroko Kuroko vs Kaijo.png|Tetsuya Kuroko during the Winter Cup Kuroko no Basuke color.png|Color page Generation of Miracles color.png|The Generation of Miracles Teiko Junior High School Basketball Club.png|Teikō Junior High Teiko Middle team.png|The legendary Teikō Junior High team Kuroko and Ogiwara.png|Kuroko and Ogiwara as children Kuroko at Teiko's opening.png|Kuroko at Teikō's opening Kuroko in middle school.png|Kuroko in Junior High school Aomine scared by Kuroko.png|Aomine scared by Kuroko Kuroko despair.png|Kuroko in despair Akashi and Kuroko meet.png|Akashi and Kuroko meet Kuroko at Teiko colored.png|Kuroko meets Akashi Kuroko Akashi meeting for 1st time.jpg|Akashi motivates Kuroko Kuroko uses Misdirection for 1st time.png|Kuroko uses Misdirection for the 1st time in a 3rd vs 2nd String practice match Phantom.png|Phantom on the court Kuroko joins 1st string.png|Kuroko enters Teikō's 1st string Kuroko's debut in the 1st string.png|Kuroko overcomes his stress and shows his Misdirection during the 2nd half of the Teikō vs Haranishi match Aomine and Kuroko at Teiko.png|Kuroko and Aomine connect Kuroko and Aomine @ Teiko.png|Kuroko and Aomine while in Teikō Kuroko and Kise in middle school.png|Kuroko plays together with Kise Kise sees Kuroko's skills.png|Kise witnesses Kuroko's skills Going for ice cream.png|The group goes for ice cream The head coach introduces himself to Kuroko.png|The head coach introduces himself to Kuroko Teiko ready to face kadooka.png|Teikō ready to face Kadooka Junior High Teiko vs Kadooka.png|Aomine and Kuroko teamplay during the match against Kadooka Junior High Kuroko and Momoi's date.png|Kuroko and Momoi's date Kuroko and Murasakibara dispute.png|Murasakibara and Kuroko dispute Haizaki quits the Teiko club.png|Haizaki quits the Teikō basketball club Generation of Miracles 3 on 3.png|Generation of Miracles 3-on-3 practice match Kuroko meets ogiwara.png|Kuroko reunites with Ogiwara Aomine moves away from Kuroko.png|Aomine and Kuroko begin to separate Kuroko and Aomine ready to play against Kamata West Junior High.png|Kuroko and Aomine ready to play against Kamata West Junior High Teiko wins the finals of the Nationals 2nd year.png|Teikō wins their 2nd Nationals Aomine forgets.png|"I... Don't even remember how to receive your passes anymore." Kuroko and Kagami brief meeting.png|Kuroko and Kagami's brief meeting Teikō and Seirin.png|Teikō meets Seirin Kuroko_envious.png|Kuroko watches and envies Seirin's enthusiasm for basketball Kuroko is injured in the semi-finals.png|Kuroko is injured during the semi-finals Kuroko questions GoM.png|Kuroko questions Akashi on what is victory Kuroko visits Meikō Junior High.png|Kuroko visits Meikō Junior High Kuroko reading a book.png|Kuroko at Seirin's opening ceremony Kuroko introduces himself.png|Kuroko reveals his presence Kagami confronts Kuroko.png|Kagami confronts Kuroko Kagami vs Kuroko.png|Their one-on-one Kuroko back pass.png|Kuroko uses his Misdirection in the mini game Misdirection.png|Kuroko's Misdirection Kagami finishes the game against the second years.png|Kuroko and Kagami win the mini game Kuroko's promise.png|Kuroko makes his vow Kise with Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kuroko with Kise and Kagami Misdirection steal.png|Kuroko uses his Misdirection to steal Kise is passed.png|Kuroko and Kagami pass Kise Kuroko steals the ball off Kise.png|Kuroko taps the ball from Kise's back Kuroko wakes up.png|Kuroko wakes up Kuroko goes back.png|Kuroko goes back into the game Kise evades Kuroko.png|Kise evades Kuroko's steal Kise wants to talk with Kuroko.png|Kise wants to talk about something Kise and Kuroko talk.png|Kise and Kuroko talk Kuroko interferes.png|Kuroko interferes Basketball.png|Kuroko, Kagami and Kise playing against local street kids Kuroko gets the sandwitch.png|Kuroo gets the special sandwich Seirin High vs Shinkyo Academy.png|Seirin High vs Shinkyō Academy Dad picks up Kuroko.png|Kuroko is picked up like a little kid Kuroko and Kagami pass Dad.png|Kuroko and Kagami pass Dad's defense Kuroko Kagami Combination.png|Kuroko and Kagami make an alley-oop combination Kuroko and Kagami fights with meijo again.png|Kuroko meets the guys at the street again Midorima and kuroko.png|Kuroko meets with Midorima Seirin High vs Seiho High.png|Seirin High vs Seihō High Kuroko foils Seiho's defense.png|Kuroko breaks Seihō's defense from the inside Kuroko and Kagami cooperation.png|Kuroko and Kagami do a cooperation play Kuroko magic pass.png|Kuroko's invisible pass vs Seiho Seirin wins against Seiho.png|Seirin wins against Seiho Seirin High vs Shutoku High Interhigh.png|Seirin vs Shūtoku Kuroko full court pass.png|Kuroko's Cyclone Pass Takao blocking Kuroko's pass.png|Takao sees through Kuroko's Misdirection Accelerating pass.png|Kuroko's Ignite Pass seen for the first time Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team.png|Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team Kuroko and Momoi.png|Momoi clings to Kuroko at first sight Kuroko and Momoi at the pool.png|Kuroko and Momoi at the pool Accelerated pass 2.png|Kuroko uses his Ignite Pass in the Tōō match Seirin High vs Too High.png|Seirin vs Tōō Seirin's loss against Touou.png|Seirin's defeat Seirin High vs Shinsenkan High Interhigh.png|Seirin High vs Senshinkan High in the IH final league Kuroko and Kiyoshi.png|Kuroko meets Kiyoshi Seirin vs Tokushin.png|Seirin High vs Tokushin High Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kuroko and Kagami Kuroko and Kise.png|Kuroko and Kise A doggie.png|"A doggie" Tetsuya -2.png|Tetsuya 2 crawls on Kuroko's head Kuroko teases Kagami.png|Kuroko chases Kagami Kuroko and Tetsuya 2 annoying Kagami.png|Kuroko and Tetsuya #2 Murasakibara belittles Kuroko.png|Kuroko sees Murasakibara again Kuroko cheers up Momoi.png|Kuroko cheers up Momoi Seirin during the Winter Cup.png|Seirin High enters the Winter Cup Seirin's regulars.png|Engine on!! Seirin High vs Shutoku High Winter Cup.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High Kagami blocks Midorima.png|Kagami blocks Midorima Inivisible Drive.png|Kuroko's complete Vanishing Drive seen for the first time Invisible Drive 2.png|Kuroko's Vanishing Drive against Takao Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daiichi High.png|Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daīchi High Makoto Being Badass (Chapter 103).png|Hanamiya taunts Kuroko Furious Kuroko.png|Furious Kuroko; a rare sight Independent Kuroko.png|Kuroko changes the passing course on his own Ignite Pass against Hanamiya.png|Ignite Pass flies through Hanamiya Seirin goes to the Winter Cup.png|Seirin wins again Kirisaki Daīchi Forest running.png|Fartlek GoM reunion.png|Generation of Miracles reunion Furihata and Kuroko at the Winter Cup.png|Furihata and Kuroko see Akashi Seirin High vs Too High WC.png|Seirin vs Tōō, the first round of the Winter Cup Susa in the Winter Cup.png|Susa posts up against Kuroko Ignite Pass Kai first time.png|Using his Ignite Pass Kai for the first time Kagami's misdirection with the vanishing drive.png|The Vanishing Drive explained Kuroko & Aomine one on one.png|Kuroko and Aomine one on one Kuroko VD on Aomine.png|Kuroko's Vanishing Drive on Aomine Aomine stops the Vanishing Drive.png|The Vanishing Drive is defeated Pistol pass.png|Ignite Pass Kai Kuroko and Kagami talk @ WC.png|Kuroko and Kagami talk at the Winter Cup Kuroko's IP.png|Kuroko's Ignite Pass Kuroko-Kagami-Kiyoshi triple team.png|Kuroko-Kagami-Kiyoshi triple team Imayoshi stops Kuroko.png|Imayoshi suddenly guards Kuroko Kuroko vs Imayoshi.png|Kuroko vs Imayoshi Misdirection Overflow.png|Misdirection Overflow Kuroko sends his final pass.png|Kuroko launches his final pass to Kagami Kuroko and Aomine's first bump.png|Kuroko and Aomine reconcile Aomine sentimental to Kuroko.png|Aomine wants to play basketball again Aomine agrees to teaching Kurok.png|Kuroko pursues Aomine to teach him how to shoot Seirin High vs Kogomo-Risonokita High.png|Seirin High vs Kogōmo North High Aomine and Kuroko after training.png|"Next time we meet, it'll be as enemies" Seirin High vs Yosen High.png|Seirin High vs Yōsen High Kuroko's pass.png|Kuroko's cyclone pass Murasakibara blocks Kagami's shot.png|Murasakibara blocks Kagami's first shot Kuroko shot.png|Kuroko's Phantom Shot Vanishing Drive vs Fukui.png|Vanishing Drive against Fukui Kuroko scores another basket.png|Kuroko scores another basket with Phantom Shot Kuroko marks Murasakibara.png|Kuroko marks Murasakibara S.A.M. Defense.png|Kuroko in Seirin's S.A.M. Defense S.A.M. Kuroko's steal.png|Kuroko steals the ball in the S.A.M. formation Kuroko steals the ball.png|Kuroko steals the ball Kuroko's failed attempt at stealing the ball from Himuro.png|Kuroko almost steals the ball from Himuro Kuroko and Kagami team play.png|Kuroko Kagami alley-oop Himuro fakes.png|Kuroko is fooled by Himuro's fakes Kuroko stops Murasakibara.jpg|Kuroko stops Murasakibara at the last second Kise Kuroko trust.jpg|Kuroko tells Kise that he believes in him Akashi with Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kuroko and Kagami meet Akashi Midorima w Takao 2.PNG|Kuroko watches Shūtoku vs Rakuzan Seirin High vs Kaijo High WC.png|The semi-finals of the WC are about to begin Seirin High vs Kaijō High color.png|Seirin vs Kaijō Kuroko scores the first points.png|Kuroko scores the first points Kise blocks the Phantom Shot.png|Kise blocks the Phantom Shot Kuroko takes it back.png|Kuroko steals the ball back from Kasamatsu Furihata plays.png|Playing together with Furihata Rookies high5.png|Kuroko high fives Furihata Kuroko gets ready to shoot.png|Kuroko gets ready to shoot Kasamatsu's back step.png|Kasamatsu steps back... Kasamatsu blocks the Phantom Shot.png|... To block Kuroko's Phantom Shot Kuroko and Kise WC.png|Kuroko re-enters the court Kise and Kuroko back in the game.png|Kuroko and Kise are subbed back in Kaijo Ignite Pass.png|Kuroko launches an Ignite Pass Kai Kuroko saves the ball.png|Kuroko saves the ball Kise Cyclone Pass.png|Kuroko's strategy fails as he watches Kise's Cyclone Pass Kuroko saves the ball again.png|Kuroko saves the ball again Kuroko goes for a steal.png|Kuroko goes for a steal Kuroko buzzer beater.png|Kuroko scores on a buzzer beater Seirin's gathering.png|Seirin at Kagami's place Precious Kuroko.png|Hyūga jokingly punishes Kuroko Seirin team.png|Kuroko with the rest of the Seirin team Kuroko and Akashi before the finals match.png|Kuroko and Akashi during warm-up Seirin during warm-up.png|Seirin ready to fight Rakuzan Rakuzan vs Seirin color.png|Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Seirin before the finals commence.png|Seirin before the finals commence Kuroko announced onto the court.png|Kuroko announced onto the court The finals commence.png|The starting members of both teams ready to commence the finals match Seirin vs Rakuzan tip-off.png|Tip-off of the finals match Kuroko uses Ignite Pass Kai.png|Kuroko uses Ignite Pass Kai Kuroko is subbed out.png|Kuroko is subbed-out Kuroko is subbed back in.png|Kuroko is subbed back in Kuroko passes.png|Kuroko passes the ball to Hyūga Kuroko's pass stopped.png|Kuroko's pass is intercepted Kuroko loses misdirection.png|Kuroko realizes he lost his Misdirection Riko encourages Kuroko.png|Riko encourages Kuroko not to give up Kuroko back in game.png|Kuroko enters the game again Vanishing drive on Rakuzan.png|Vanishing Drive on Mayuzumi Kuroko attempts a phantom shot.png|Kuroko's failed attempt at Phantom Shot Will return.png|''"I'll definitely return to the court. In order to win...!"'' Kuroko observing Mayuzumi.png|Kuroko observing Mayuzumi They need him.png|"They need him after all...!" Kuroko counts on Kagami.png|Kuroko trusts Kagami Kuroko's determination.png|Kuroko's determination to win Kuroko back in the game.png|Seirin player substitution Kuroko vs Mayuzumi.png|Kuroko vs Mayuzumi Mayuzumi passes Kuroko.png|Mayuzumi passes Kuroko Kuroko disappears.png|Kuroko disappears Kuroko and Kagami's resolve to win.png|Kuroko and Kagami's resolve to win Mayuzumi being overwritten.png|Mayuzumi realises Kuroko's intentions of overwriting him Kuroko marks Mayuzumi again.png|Kuroko marks Mayuzumi again Misdirection revived.png|Kuroko's Misdirection revived Light and Shadow.png|Light and shadow Kuroko Ignite pass.png|Kuroko launches an Ignite Pass Mayuzumi on court.png|Mayuzumi being used as a tool Kuroko appears before Hayama.png|Kuroko appears before Hayama Kuroko Cyclone pass.png|Kuroko uses his Cyclone Pass Kuroko steals.png|Kuroko steals the ball Teams return.png|Both teams return to the court Kuroko Ignite Pass.png|Kuroko uses Ignite Pass Kuroko steals ball.png|Kuroko intercepts the ball in S.A.M. formation Akashi overwhelms Seirin.png|Akashi overwhelms Seirin Kuroko and Kagami team up.png|Kuroko and Kagami team up to go against Akashi Kuroko blocks Akashi.png|Kuroko predicts Kagami's movements to block Akashi Kuroko's_EE.png|A close-up of Kuroko's Eye Kuroko steals the ball from Akashi.png|Kuroko steals the ball from Akashi Kuroko uses his EE again.png|Kuroko uses his Quasi-Emperor Eye Kuroko and Kagami combo.png|Kuroko passes to Kagami Akashi succesfully passes.png|Akashi successfully evades both Kuroko and Kagami Quasi-Emperor Eye against Hayama.png|Kuroko uses his Quasi-Emperor Eye against Hayama but fouls Shigehiro and Kuroko meet again.png|Ogiwara shows Kuroko his re-gained passion for basketball Zone 2nd Door Opened.png|Kuroko revealed as the person standing in front of Zone's second gate as it opens to Kagami Direct Zone Drive.png|Direct Zone Drive Kuroko steals the ball with Emperor Eye.png|Kuroko steals the ball using his Quasi-Emperor Eye Kuroko recieves the ball.png|Kuroko receives the ball from Kiyoshi Akashi moves to stop Kuroko.png|Akashi moves to block Kuroko's shot I am a shadow.png|"I am a shadow" Kuroko Kagami alley-oop.png|Kuroko and Kagami's alley-oop Seirin win the WC.png|Seirin announced as winners of the Winter Cup Photo in Kuroko's locker.png|The photo in Kuroko's locker Chapter 1.png|Chapter 1 cover Chapter 2.png|Chapter 2 cover Chapter 3.png|Chapter 3 cover Chapter 6.png|Chapter 6 cover Chapter 7.png|Chapter 7 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 11.png|Chapter 11 cover Chapter 12.png|Chapter 12 cover Chapter 15.png|Chapter 15 cover Chapter 19.png|Chapter 19 cover Chapter 20.png|Chapter 20 cover Chapter 22.png|Chapter 22 cover Chapter 29.png|Chapter 29 cover Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 cover Chapter 38.png|Chapter 38 cover Chapter 39.png|Chapter 39 cover Chapter 41.png|Chapter 41 cover Chapter 42.png|Chapter 42 cover Chapter 45.png|Chapter 45 cover Chapter 53.png|Chapter 53 cover Chapter 58.png|Chapter 58 cover Chapter 61.png|Chapter 61 cover Chapter 62.5.png|Chapter 62.5 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 74.png|Chapter 74 cover Chapter 85.png|Chapter 85 cover Chapter 87.png|Chapter 87 cover Color spread.png|Chapter 90 color page Chapter 90.png|Chapter 90 cover Chapter 94.png|Chapter 94 cover Chapter 95.png|Chapter 95 cover Chapter 105.png|Chapter 105 cover Chapter 112.png|Chapter 112 cover Chapter 126.png|Chapter 126 cover Chapter 131.png|Chapter 131 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover Chapter 142.png|Chapter 142 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Chapter 153.png|Chapter 153 cover Chp 153 cover.png|Chapter 153 color page Chapter 160.png|Chapter 160 cover Chapter 171 cover.png|Chapter 171 colour page Color ch178.png|Chapter 178 color page Chapter 186 color.png|Chapter 186 color page Chapter 193 color.png|Chapter 193 color page Chapter 196.png|Chapter 196 cover Chapter 202 color.png|Chapter 202 color page Chapter 204.png|Chapter 204 cover Chapter 205.png|Chapter 205 cover Chapter 206.png|Chapter 206 cover Chapter 215.png|Chapter 215 cover Chapter 216.png|Chapter 216 cover Chapter 221.png|Chapter 221 cover Chapter 224.png|Chapter 224 cover Chapter 225.png|Chapter 225 cover Chapter 226.png|Chapter 226 cover Chapter 227.png|Chapter 227 cover Chapter 230.png|Chapter 230 cover Chapter 242 cover.png|Chapter 242 colour page Chapter 249 cover.png|Chapter 249 colour page Chapter 257.png|Chapter 257 cover Chapter 265 color.png|Chapter 265 colour page Chapter 274 color.png|Chapter 274 colour page Chapter 275 color.png|Chapter 275 colour page Volume 1.png|Volume 1 cover Volume 2.png|Volume 2 cover Volume 3.png|Volume 3 cover Volume 4.png|Volume 4 cover Volume 5.png|Volume 5 cover Volume 6.png|Volume 6 cover Volume 7.png|Volume 7 cover Volume 8.png|Volume 8 cover Volume 9.png|Volume 9 cover Volume 10.png|Volume 10 cover Volume 11.png|Volume 11 cover Volume 15.png|Volume 15 cover Volume 16 CD.png|Volume 16 cover (CD edition) Volume 17.png|Volume 17 cover Volume 17 CD.png|Volume 17 cover (CD edition) Volume 21.png|Volume 21 cover Volume 23.png|Volume 23 cover Volume 23 CD.png|Volume 23 cover (CD edition) Volume 24.png|Volume 24 cover Volume 25.png|Volume 25 cover Volume 25 CD.png|Volume 25 cover (CD edition) Volume 26.png|Volume 26 cover Volume 29.png|Volume 29 cover Volume 30.png|Volume 30 cover Jump cover early chapters.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ Cover 43.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover Jump cover.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover Shounen Jump cover.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover Season 2 cover.png|Shōnen NEXT! cover WSJ cover (Teiko).png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ cover 226.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ cover 231.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ cover 242.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ cover 254.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ cover 274.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover Chapter 0.png|Kuroko no Basuke One-Shot Kuroko early concept.png|Kuroko in the one-shot Riko_swimsuit.png|Kuroko mysteriously appears behind Riko as she poses Kuroko and Medaka.png|The latter discusses Kuroko's possible relationships T's Kitchen.png|Kuroko in the Kuroko no Basuke Extras Tetsuya Kuroko anime.png|Tetsuya Kuroko Kuroko mugshot.png|Mugshot Generation of Miracles anime.png|Generation of Miracles in the first opening Phantom 6th man.png|Phantom 6th man Kuroko wearing Teiko's Uniform.png|Kuroko wearing Teikō's Uniform Kise Kuroko Teiko.png|Kise's first impression of Kuroko in Teikō Junior High Kise & Kuroko in Teiko.png|Kuroko and Kise in Teikō Teiko vs Komagi.png|Kuroko in the match against Komagi Middle Kuroko passes to Kise.png|Kuroko and Kise's first match together Teiko regulars.png|Teikō Junior High regulars Kuroko-Aomine relationship.png|Kuroko and Aomine's relationship in Teiko Kuroko Aomine.png|Kuroko and Aomine as partners Kuroko and Akashi in Teiko.png|Akashi and Kuroko in Teikō Junior High Kuroko and Aomine's teamwork.png|Aomine and Kuroko's teamwork Murasakibara and Kuroko argue.png|Murasakibara and Kuroko dispute Aomine drifts away.png|Kuroko see a drifting Aomine Kuroko introduces himself anime.png|Kuroko introduces himself to Riko Kagami confronts Kuroko anime.png|Kuroko confronted by Kagami Kagami vs Kuroko anime.png|Kuroko vs Kagami Seirin freshmen vs senpai's anime.png|Kuroko in the match against the senpai's Kuroko back pass anime.png|Kuroko's back pass Misdirection anime.png|Kuroko's misdirection explained Kagami finishes the game against the second years anime.png|Kuroko and Kagami finish the game against the second years Kuroko's promise anime.png|Kuroko make his promise to Kagami Kagami grabs Kuroko.png|Kuroko annoys Kagami Kuroko megaphone.png|Kuroko with a megaphone Seirin High vs Kaijo High anime.png|Kuroko in the match against Kaijo Misdirection steal anime.png|Kuroko steals the ball from Kasamatsu Moriyama ep3.png|Kuroko's ball stolen by Moriyama Kise is passed anime.png|Kuroko and Kagami passed Kise Kuroko pass.png|Kuroko's pass to Kagami Kuroko makes his final pass.png|Kuroko makes his final pass Steak Bomber anime.png|Kuroko with Seirin in Steak Bomber Kuroko and Kagami anime.png|Kuroko with his light Kagami Dad picks up Kuroko anime.png|Kuroko picked up by Dad Seirin High vs Shinkyo Academy anime.png|Seirin High vs Shinkyo Academy Kuroko and Kagami pass Dad anime.png|Kuroko pass Dad Midorima with Takao and Kuroko.png|Kuroko with Midorima and Takao Seirin High vs Meijo High anime.png|Seirin High vs Meijo Academy Kuroko foils Seiho's defense anime.png|Kuroko foils Seiho's defense Seirin vs Seiho.png|Seirin High vs Seiho High Seirin High anime IH.png|Seirin High in the Interhigh Kuroko and Midorima.png|Kuroko and Midorima Seirin vs Shutoku.png|Seirin High vs Shutoku High Kagami dunking.png|Kuroko assist to Kagami's dunk Takao blocking Kuroko's pass anime.png|Takao blocking Kuroko's pass Hawk Eye vision.png|Takao watching the whole court including Kuroko Accelerating pass anime.png|Kuroko's Ignite Pass Kuroko stops Midorima from shooting.png|Kuroko stops Midorima's last shot Tetsuya 2 found.png|Kuroko found Tetsuya #2 Kuroko and tetsuya xd.png|Kuroko with #2 on his head Riko-Tetsuya2 Rafiki style.png|Seirin High looking at #2 Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team ova.png|Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team Momoi cling.png|Momoi cling to Kuroko Kuroko and Momoi at the pool anime.png|Kuroko and Momoi at the pool Satsuki ep1403.png|Kuroko and Momoi talking about the past Tetsuya -2 anime.png|Kuroko with Tetsuya #2 Kuroko teases Kagami anime.png|Kuroko teases Kagami with #2 Aomine block.png|Aomine blocks Kagami Ignite Pass Kai-tch.png|Aomine blocks Kuroko's pass Seirin lose.png|Seirin High loses against Too Academy Seirin High vs Meisei High anime.png|Seirin High vs Meisei High Seirin High vs Senshinkan High.png|Seirin High vs Senshinkan High Kiyoshi and Kuroko.png|Kuroko meets Kiyoshi Seirin High vs Tokushin High anime.png|Seirin High vs Tokushin High Seirin vs. Tokushin.png|Kuroko playing in the practice match against Tokushin High Seirin team's arrival at the beach (Ep. 10 SC).png|Seirin High's arrive to the beach Beach running.png|Seirin High running in the beach Kuroko's bed hair.png|Kuroko's bed hair Kuroko no Basuke - 21 - Large 25.jpg|Kuroko, Kagami, Midorima and Takao's reaction to Riko with a knife Kuroko Midorima 1-on-1.png|Kuroko and Midorima's 1-on-1 Midorima gives Kuroko advice.png|Midorima gives Kuroko advice Kuroko finds his answer.png|Kuroko finds his answer Kuroko tells Kagami Midorima's message.png|Kuroko tells Kagami Midorima's message Kise and Kuroko.png|Kuroko meets Kise in Kaijo vs Too match's break Similar eyes.png|Aomine notices the similarity of Kuroko's fighting spirit in Kise Himuro meets Kuroko.png|Himuro meets Kuroko Murasakibara belittles Kuroko anime.png|Murasakibara belittles Kuroko Momoi and Kuroko.png|Momoi hugs Kuroko Kuroko cheers up Momoi anime.png|Kuroko cheers up Momoi Kuroko shown Momoi his new drive.png|Kuroko showing Momoi his new drive Kuroko in Seirin.png|Kuroko in Seirin's uniform Riko leads Seirin to Winter Cup.png|Seirin heads to Winter Cup Seirin 6th man.png|Seirin's sixth man Seirin regulars.png|Seirin ready to play against Josei High Kuroko helps Kagami stand up.png|Kuroko helps Kagami stand up after the game against Josei High Kuroko passes Kagami.png|Kuroko passes Kagami with his new drive Takao talks to Kuroko before their match.png|Takao talks to Kuroko before the Seirin vs Shūtoku match Takao marks Kuroko.png|Takao marks Kuroko Kuroko subbed out.png|Kuroko is subbed-out Kuroko benched.png|''"6th Man of the Generation of Miracles won't stand still"'' Kuroko subbed back in.png|Kuroko goes back in the game Vanishing Drive on Midorima.png|Vanishing Drive on Midorima Vanishing Drive on Takao.png|Vanishing Drive on Takao Seirin fight!.png|Seirin fight! 2nd Vanishing Drive on Takao.png|Kuroko uses the Vanishing Drive on Takao again Momoi faints seeing Kuroko.png|Momoi faints seeing Kuroko Seirin vs Kirisaki Daiichi.png|Seirin vs Kirisaki Daīchi in the Winter Cup Vanishing Drive on Yamazaki.png|Vanishing Drive on Yamazaki Kiyoshi's resolve.png|Kiyoshi's resolve Makoto intimidates Kuroko.png|Hanamiya intimidates Kuroko Angry Kuroko.png|Angry Kuroko Vanishing Drive 2.png|Kuroko uses the Vanishing Drive against Hara and Yamazaki Kuroko stopping Spider Web.png|Kuroko stopping Spider Web Hanamiya tries to injure Kuroko.png|Hanamiya tries to injure Kuroko Kuroko's Ignite Pass surprises Hanamiya.png|Kuroko's Ignite Pass surprises Hanamiya Seirin goes to Winter Cup.png|Seirin goes to Winter Cup Kuroko and Aomine meet.png|Kuroko and Aomine meet in the hot springs Kuroko reunites with his former teammates.png|The Generation of Miracles reunite Furihata with Kuroko.png|Furihata with Kuroko Akashi appears.png|Akashi arrives Ignite Pass Kai passes Aomine.jpg|Ignite Pass Kai passes Aomine Kuroko and Aomine 1-on-1.png|Kuroko and Aomine 1-on-1 Kuroko Vanishing Drive on Aomine.png|Kuroko's Vanishing Drive... Aomine stops Vanishing Drive.png|...which Aomine stops Kuroko cries.png|Kuroko cries Kuroko and Kagami outside the WC building.png|Kuroko and Kagami outside the WC building Kuroko gets back in the game with his Ignite Pass.png|Kuroko gets back in the game with his Ignite Pass Susa in the match against Seirin (anime).png|Kuroko against Susa Kuroko vs. Imayoshi.png|Kuroko vs. Imayoshi Kuroko diverts other players gaze.png|Kuroko misdirects the gazes of opponent players to use his Misdirection Misdirection Overflow anime.png|Misdirection Overflow Misdirection Overflow effects.png|Misdirection Overflow effects Triple team vs Aomine.png|The Kuroko-Kagami-Kiyoshi triple team Kuroko misdirects Aomine's gaze.png|Kuroko misdirects Aomine's gaze Aomine shoots in Zone.png|Aomine shoots his Formless Shot while in the Zone Kuroko and Aomine reconcile.png|Kuroko and Aomine reconcile Aomine basketball passion to Kuroko.png|Aomine conveys his basketball passion to Kuroko Aomine agrees to teach Kuroko.png|Aomine agrees to teach Kuroko how to shoot Momoi hugs Kuroko.png|Momoi hugs Kuroko Aomine and Kuroko after practice.png|"Next time we meet, it'll be as enemies" Kuroko cyclone pass against Yosen.png|Kuroko's cyclone pass Kuroko's shooting form.png|Phantom Shot form Phantom Shot.png|Kuroko's Phantom Shot Kuroko shoots.png|First basket for Seirin Vanishing Drive against Fukui.png|Vanishing Drive against Fukui Another Phantom Shot.png|Kuroko scores another basket with Phantom Shot Leave it to us.png|''Leave it to us!'' Murasakibara blocks Kuroko.png|Murasakibara tries to block Kuroko's Phantom Shot Kuroko passes to Kagami.png|Kuroko passes to Kagami Kuroko marks Murasakibara anime.png|Kuroko marks Murasakibara Kuroko steals the ball in new formation.png|Kuroko steals the ball in the S.A.M. formation Kuroko failed steal.png|Kuroko almost steals the ball from Himuro Kuroko misses.png|Kuroko misses his shot Kuroko passes to Kagami again.png|Kuroko passes to Kagami Kuroko fooled by Himuro.png|Kuroko is fooled by Himuro's fakes Murasakibara & Himuro team play.png|Murasakibara's and Himuro's team play Murasakibara stopped by Kuroko.png|Murasakibara stopped by Kuroko Seirin High anime full.png|Seirin High in the second ending Hanamiya end credits.png|Hanamiya can't block Kuroko's Ignite Pass in the ending credits Hanamiya end credits 2.png|Hanamiya trying to injure Kuroko in the ending credits Kuroko WALK ED.png|Kuroko in second season ED WALK Seirin High OP The Other Self.png|Seirin in second season ED WALK Epilogue ep1.png|Epilogue screen 1 Epilogue ep4.png|Epilogue screen 4 Epilogue ep9.PNG|Epilogue screen 9 Epilogue ep13.png|Epilogue screen 13 Epilogue ep14.png|Epilogue screen 14 Epilogue ep15.png|Epilogue screen 15 Epilogue ep18.png|Epilogue screen 18 Epilogue ep22.png|Epilogue screen 22 Epilogue ep23.png|Epilogue screen 23 Epilogue ep25.png|Epilogue screen 25 Season 2 Epilogue ep1.png|Epilogue screen 26 Epilogue ep29.png|Epilogue screen 29 Epilogue ep38.png|Epilogue screen 38 Epilogue ep40.png|Epilogue screen 40 Epilogue ep43.png|Epilogue screen 43 Epilogue ep48.png|Epilogue screen 48 OVA credits extra Teiko.png|Kuroko in a match of 3 against 3 with the Generation of Miracles in the end credits of the Tip-Off OVA Let's chat.png|Kuroko appearing in the special Seirin talking about matches.png|Seirin is talking about past matches Kuroko with glasses.png|Kuroko with glasses Kuroko's trick.png|Kuroko's trick Kuroko OP2.gif|Kuroko in the second opening Misdirection.gif|Misdirection Kuroko_steal.gif|Kuroko's steal Kuroko Kagami Combination.gif|Kuroko-Kagami combination play Cyclone pass.gif|Cyclone Pass Ignite_pass.gif|Ignite Pass Kuroko's move.gif|Vanishing Drive Vanishing drive on Midorima.gif|Kuroko uses his Vanishing Drive on Midorima Secrets of the Vanishing Drive.gif|Secrets of the Vanishing Drive Ignite Pass Kai.gif|Kuroko's Ignite Pass Kai Misdirection eye-contact.gif|Kuroko makes eye-contact with Izuki Effects_of_Misdirection_Overflow.gif|Misdirection Overflow Phantom Shot.gif|Phantom Shot Himuro's fakes.gif|Kuroko sees Himuro's fakes Character Poll 1.png|Character Poll 1 Character Poll 2.png|Character Poll 2 3rd Character Poll.png|Character Poll 3 Character Poll 3.png|Quotes Poll Jump Live Kuroko no Basuke poll poster.png|3-on-3 opponents for Seirin trio Kuroko, Kagami and Kiyoshi Poll poster CHARACTERS BIBLE.png|Characters Bible CHARACTERS BIBLE +.png|Characters Bible + Anibus.png|Anibus Vol.1 AnibusEX.png|Anibus EX Kuroko no Basuke TV Animation Navigation Book.png|TV Animation Navigation Book Replace.png|-Replace- Light novel 2.png|-Replace II- Light novel 3.png|-Replace III- Replace4.png|-Replace IV- Replace5.png|-Replace V- Anime Ad.png|An advertisement for the anime Mother of God, THE AWESOMENESS.png|Season 1 poster Unknown.png|Season 2 poster Season 3 Poster.png|Season 3 poster Anime Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kuroko and Kagami's anime design Anime Kuroko.png|Kuroko's anime design Kuroko PV1.png|Kuroko in the Anime's PV Kuroko PV2.png|Kuroko in the Anime's PV Ep5.png|Episode 5 Ep7.png|Episode 7 Ep9.png|Episode 9 Ep11.png|Episode 11 Ep40.png|Episode 40 Ep41.png|Episode 41 Ep42.png|Episode 42 Ep43.png|Episode 43 Ep44.png|Episode 44 Ep46.png|Episode 46 Kuroko song.png|Kuroko's Character Song Kuroko and Kagami song.png|Kuroko and Kagami's Character Song Kuroko and Kise song.png|Kuroko and Kise's Character Song Kuroko and Aomine song.png|Kuroko and Aomine's Character Song Kuroko and Midorima song.png|Kuroko and Midorima's Character Song CD Storage Box for DUET SERIES Vol. 6-8.png|CD Storage Box for DUET SERIES Vol. 6-8 Seirin Mini Album.png|Seirin Mini Album Kuroko album.png|Kuroko's SOLO MINI ALBUM OST.png|Kuroko no Basuke Original Soundtrack OST2.png|Kuroko no Basuke Original Soundtrack 2 Start it right away special edition.png|Start it right away (special edition) The other self anime version CD.png|The Other Self anime version CD cover Magical Star anime edition.png|Hengen Jizai no Magical Star anime version CD cover DVD1.png|DVD #1 DVD2.PNG|DVD #2 DVD5.png|DVD #5 DVD6.png|DVD #6 DVD8.png|DVD #8 2DVD1.png|2nd Season DVD #1 2DVD4.png|2nd Season DVD #4 2DVD7.png|2nd Season DVD #7 2DVD9.png|2nd Season DVD #9 DVD Fan Disc.png|Fan Disc #1 DVD Fan Disc 2.png|Fan Disc #2 Kurobas Cup 2013.png|Kurobas Cup DVD Cover Game of Miracles cover artwork.png|Game of Miracles artwork KnB Match of Miracles.png|Game of Miracles Game of Miracles gameplay.png|Game of Miracles' gameplay Game of Miracles 1.png|Game of Miracles' gameplay Game of Miracles 2.png|Game of Miracles' gameplay Game of Miracles 3.png|Game of Miracles' gameplay Game of Miracles char.png|Game of Miracles' characters Kuroko game.png|Kuroko in Game of Miracles Kuroko game 2.png|Kuroko in Miracles to Victory KnBCBibleTKurokoConceptArt.png|Kuroko's earliest concept as seen in Characters Bible KnBCBibleTKuroko.png|Characters Bible, "What IF Kuroko was a '''kindergarden teacher'!?''" Kuroko profile.png|Kuroko's player profile KnB2013Cal00.png|Calendar 2013 (cover) Drama cd.png|Drama Theater Drama cd 2.png|Drama Theater #2 Drama cd 3.png|Drama Theater #3 Radio Show.png|Radio Show vol.1 Radio Show2.png|Radio Show vol.2 Radio Show3.png|Radio Show vol.3 Radio Show4.png|Radio Show vol.4 Radio Show5.png|Radio Show vol.5 Radio Show6.png|Radio Show vol.6 Radio Theme song single.png|Radio Show Theme Song Single Twitter kuroko.png|Kuroko's twitter icon Twitter kuroko 2.png|Kuroko's twitter icon, special edition Category:Image Gallery